Mecha Sonic's plan to Capture the Mobians
by AlphaCrystalStar
Summary: This is my new story. It's about Mecha Sonic planning to capture the mobians with his new weapon, and the whole entire world is at stake! Can the Crystal Gem Beasts, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Shadow stop his plans before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Mecha Sonic's plan to capture the mobians Chapter 1

by Regina Ferguson aka Alphacrystal

Disclamier: I do not own Mecha Sonic, Eggman, or any of the other characters. They belong to SEGA. Scycica, Xeroi, and the other FC's belong to me.

You all know about Mecha Sonic, the robot who tries to take over Mobius with his plans? Well, that keeps failing for him, and he doesn't have a chance against the forces that are holding him back, and destroying all of his plans in action.

But that will all change…

Mecha Sonic was inside his base, and was building something that can bring the Mobians of Mobius to their knees.

" Hmm… I'm sure this will work. All of my other inventions were falling apart by those fools! And I really hate that. So now, this'll gladly put it to where I need to be as ruler of Mobius. I'm sure of it. " He said, and chuckles to himself.

Meanwhile… in the outskirts of town, there lies the home of the Crystal Gem Beasts, who are constantly collecting jewels that can put to use with their inventions that they're currently making.

Scycica was inside her room, and she is sulking on her bed, recalling the events of the attack at their own shrine. She can't stop thinking about it, and it haunts her to this very day.

" Hey Scycica! We could use your help carrying these boxes that I got from Eggman's old factory! " Xeroi called out to Scycica.

Scycica snaps out of her trance, and decides to help her daughter with the stuff. She carries the boxes all the way down to the lab, where it is stored inside.

She sets the stuff down, and brushes the dust off of her hands.

" My goodness, dear. This is dusty. How in the world did you find this at a place like Eggman's factory? " Scycica replied.

" Well… " Xeroi was thinking about it for a minute, then clicks out of her mind, and replied back to her.

" I found it somewhere around where the old status pods were. I think that it contains some kinds of projects that were finished, and never activated since the shutdown. Which it was weird. "

Scycica was completely confused, but gets what she's talking about.

" Oh… okay. That's… interesting. But why didn't Eggman leave them behind? " she asked back to Xeroi, who was putting the stuff up.

" I don't know. Maybe he moved on to better ideas, and went to find a new base. He just couldn't take them with him." Xeroi stated back.

Scycica looked at her with some kind of somber look, and then decides to go back upstairs to her room.

" I wonder… if Eggman left those projects during his long absence… Does that mean they can't be activated? "

Her thoughts were filled with questions that seem too complex, and confusing to answer.

But that will all be answered the next morning.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2: The Big Plans' Initiative

Mecha Sonic's plan to capture the mobians Chapter 2

2nd chapter: The Big Plans Initiative

After Scycica talked to Xeroi, She went back to her room to think over what she heard with her during her conservation.

She starts to think over the simple words that she said about Eggman leaving his two new projects behind after his long disappearance.

If Eggman did finish those two up, why did he left them behind to move on to other plans of getting rid of his main enemy?

This is very strange…

Meanwhile at Tails' house, Tails was busy fixing his tornado that was used in several games.

Sonic, on the other hand, was just relaxing, and eating his delicious, yummy Chili Dog. He was recalling the events of beating Eggman and his plans several times during his time in the spotlight. It was pretty awesome.

Sonic turns over to Tails, who was still busy with his airplane.

"Hey Tails! Is the Tornado done yet? " Sonic asked him.

" No, not yet, Sonic. But it needs some calibrations with the power box. And I'll be done from there. I need like 5 more minutes before I can finish. " Tails replied to his question.

" Alright then! Just try to pick up the pace while you're at it. You know how hedgehogs be with their limited patience! " He stated to Tails.

Tails Sighs, and continues fixing the wires inside his airplane.

Sonic walks inside the Living Room, and then jumps on the couch to lay down. Then he picks up the TV Remote, and turns on the TV to see what's on.

There was nothing on the Tv, and he was just skipping through the channels with no end.

Sonic sighs, and slouches over.

" Where are the Good channels? These channels are boring! "

Then there was a large explosion that was heard over the horizon. Sonic then gets up, and rushes outside to see what's going on. Tails came out to see the explosion as well.

" What was that, Tails? " Sonic asked his best friend.

Then Tails flies up to get a better view. He gasps in shock.

:" It's Eggman! He's at it again! " Tails warned him.

" Why that no-good Egghead! Always trying to ruin everything around here! Come on, Tails! " Sonic persuades him, and then he rushes out in full speed.

Tails catches up with him with his flight.

They proceed into Station Square, and to find out if Eggman's responsible for this.

They were wrong.

When Sonic and tails got down to the industrial facility, they saw the damage that it took, and goes inside.

" Alright, where's that Egghead? I want to smash him into the ground with my supersonic speed! " Sonic was filled with determination.

" I don't think it's going to be that easy finding me here, my lonesome copy. "

A familiar voice can be heard, and Sonic skids to a complete stop at the center of the Factory.

" Who said that? Come on out, and Show your ugly face! :" Sonic yelled out to the voice.

" If you want to see me, why come and find me if you can, Sonic. I know you wanted revenge. " The voice persuaded to him.

Sonic growls with anger, and then rushes down the hallway, while Tails follows him.

End of Chapter 2


End file.
